A Crazy Childhood
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Christina tells mystery inc stories from her childhood .
1. Chapter 1

**Okay there was a little time skip in Scooby's monster adventure and I got to wondering what Shaggy and Christina could've been doing during that time. So in this story Christina tells Shaggy and the rest of the gang what it was like growing up like she did. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"What was it like when you were a kid Christina?" Velma asked out of curiosity.

"Crazy to say the least" Christina replied.

Christina had come over for dinner and now that dinner was over everyone was in the main room visiting.

"Well tell us about it" Shaggy prompted.

"Well.."

..

* * *

"Christina come back here right now!" Dracula yelled.

"No!" three year old Christina replied flying way from her uncle as fast as her wings could carry her.

"I mean it Missy come back here or I'll send the hunch bunch after you"

" They don't scare me" Christina replied.

"Why don't you fly after her Dracula?" Vannapira asked.

"For once you had a good idea" Dracula remarked before flying after Christina.

"You can't catch me" Christina yelled.

"Watch me" Dracula said right before grabbing the girl.

"Hey no fair!" Christina whined.

"Nothing I do is fair" Dracula laughed.

Just about that time a very upset Draculaura came in holding a broken doll.

"Now apologize to your cousin for breaking her toy Christina" Dracula ordered.

"Why do I have to? You never apologize for anything" Christina pouted.

"Family rules are different" Dracula explained.

"Fine I'm very sorry for breaking your toy Draculaura" Christina mumbled.

"Apology accepted now lets go play" Draculaura said pulling Christina by the wrist.

* * *

"And then I fixed the doll with magic. We just played together after that" Christina said ending the story.

"Why did you break the doll to begin with?" Velma asked.

"She wouldn't let me play with it" Christina replied.

"Tell us another story" Shaggy said.

"Okay"

* * *

 **Three years ago.**

"Hello everyone and welcome to the monster road rally" Dracula said over the loud speaker.

"Yay" the crowd mumbled.

"This year we have a very special treat ! My niece Christina will be racing. SO EVERYONE BE NICE OR IT BE YOUR NECKS" Dracula said before regaining his composure.

"Ahem so without further ado let the race begin "

Christina was a bundle of nerves. As soon as she heard the shot that officially begun the race. She'd practiced but she was not sure what to expect. She pressed the gas pedal and sped off at first behind everyone else. Christina knew be nice wasn't going to help her win. So flipping a switch which activated turbo mode on her bike. Christina flew passed the others much to everyone surprise. Christina was enjoying herself when the finish line came into clear view. She sped across easily winning the race.

"She did it she won" Dracula cried out excitedly as Vannapria presented Christina with the trophy.

Sibella and Draculaura nearly crushed Christina in excited hug

* * *

"There's no way you won the race that easily" Daphne exclaimed.

"No one suspected I'd win it was extremely easy" Christina responded.

"I kinda think they let you win I mean your uncle did threaten them" Daphne remarked.

"Oh well that's just Uncle Dracula for you" Christina shrugged.

"Okay tell us another story" Shaggy said.

"Okay how about a story about a baking disaster"

* * *

It was no secret Christina loved to bake after all she seemed to have a talent for it. So naturally she wasn't expecting anything to go wrong but as the ten year old Christina would learn everyone makes mistakes.

"Okay now I need one cup of baking soda" Christina muttered to herself.

She reached into the cabnit for the measuring cup but didn't noticed she grabbed the wrong kind and the biggest one possible. .

She poured the baking soda into the cup and leveled it off afterwards. When the batter was ready she slid it into the oven. She was sitting at the in kitchen table when she realized how big the cake was getting.

"Oh no" Christina yelled running out of the kitchen just as the cake exploded.

"What happened" Draculaura said running out of her room to find a very panicked Christina.

"The cake exploded. I must've put in too much baking soda" Christina said as they walked back into the kitchen.

Cake was everywhere. Dripping off the ceiling, sliding down chair legs even under the table. One especially gooey piece landed right on Draculaura's face.

"Oh this place is a mess" Christina said ashamed.

"Not only that but this cake is gross" Draculaura said while wiping it off her face.

"How are we going to get this clean before Uncle Dracula gets back" Christina worried.

"Uh you have magic use it" Draculaura said.

"Oh right" Christina said before waving her hand.

Desipte her magic most of the mess remained.

"Try again" Draculaura said.

"You know to much magic at once gives me a migraine" Christina said.

"Well we just clean it ourselves then"

"This is gross" Christina said.

"Oh stop whining"

"I can't believe I messed up. I hope Uncle Dracula doesn't see this"

"Hope I don't see what?" Dracula said stepping into the room.

He froze upon seeing the mess then turned to face Christina who was now hiding behind Draculaura. Without saying a word he walked out of the room.

"Do you think he's mad?" Christina askd.

"No" Draculaura laughed.

"HUNCH BUNCH GET YOUR HUMPS IN HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS"

"On second thought maybe just a little"

..

"I was grounded for three months after that"

"Wow you had one weird childhood " Velma said.

"Crazy is more like it" Christina laughed.

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

"Christina"

"Yes girls?" Christina asked putting down her book.

"Tell us about when you were our age"

"Okay"

"There you are" Shaggy said sitting down beside Christina.

"Christina's going to tell us a story"

"Oh really? About what?" Shaggy asked.

"When I was a kid"

"Oh I wanna hear this" Dani said floating in with Sugie.

"Okay"

* * *

"Christina come play with me" Draculaura begged.

"No"

"Why?"

"You stole my coloring book"

"I did not"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"NO I DIDN'T" Draculaura yelled.

"YES YOU DID LIAR" Christina cried frustrated.

"I did not take your coloring book"

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" Dracula demanded.

"She stole my coloring book" Christina cried.

"NO"

"Both of you shut mouths and calm down"

"But-but- my coloring book" Christina wailed.

"HUNCH BUNCH"

"Yes Sire?"

"Find Christina's coloring book before she floods the castle"

"Yes sir"

"Now they're going to look for it you two make up" Dracula said before leaving.

Christina glared at her cousin. Draculaura just sat there not sure what to do.

"Christina"

"What"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Yelling at you"

"I'm sorry for accusing you"

At this time The Hunch Bunch came back with Vannapira in tow.

"We found out who took your coloring book Christina"

"Who?"

"I did I'm sorry Christina I should've asked you first" Vannapira said handing Christina her coloring book.

"Come on Laura let's play" Christina said racing out of the room with Draculaura.

* * *

"So Vannapira took your coloring book?" Shaggy asked surprised.

"Apparently"

"Why?"

"I still have no Idea"

"Tell us another one Christina" Tannis begged.

"Okay"

* * *

"AHHH"

"what's with all the screaming Laura?" Ten year old Christina asked rushing in to her cousins room.

"I lost my favorite purse"

"That's worth screaming?"

"You screamed when you lost your favorite movie"

"It was a special edition"

"And my purse was limited addition"

"Touche"

"Help me find it please" Draculaura begged.

"Fine. Where was the last place you had it?"

"I took it when we went to the movies"

"That was last week"

"Well I had it when we went to the sleepover at Clawdeen's house"

"That was also last week"

"Well I can't remember"

"Well let's double check your closet then"

Draculaura closet could've been it's own building. Christina started with the first floor and worked her way down to the last. Draculaura was too busy crying over the loss of her current favorite fashion accessory to be much help. After searching every floor twice they returned to Draculaura's room empty handed.

"I'm sorry Laura"

"It's okay thanks for your help anyway Christina" Draculaura said flopping down on her bed.

"Hey wait a minute"

"What is it Christina?"

"I found it" Christina declared pulling the purse out from under the bed.

* * *

"It was under her bed the entire time?"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"Tell us one more?"

"Okay"

* * *

"Achoo " Christina sneezed.

"Yeah you have a cold" Brunch announced.

"But I can't have a cold"

"But you do"

"No fair now I don't get to go to the movies"

"I'm sorry Christina"

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Rest"

"But that's so boring"

"Do you want to get better?"

"Yes"

"Then you have to rest"

"Fine"

So Christina laid there bored out of her mind. This wasn't fair. She wanted to go to the movies too.

"Lucky Laura and Bella never ever get sick" she mutter tossing and turning.

"Quit complaining" Dracula ordered from the next room.

"I'll complain if I want too" Christina snapped.

"Watch your mouth young lady" Dracula warned.

"Or what?"

"Or your grounded"

"Says who?"

"Christina Rose" Dracula warned.

"Ugh"

"Go to sleep" Dracula ordered.

"No"

"That's it"

"What's it?" she retorted.

"This"

Christina was knocked out cold thanks to moon dust.

* * *

"You said that?" Shaggy laughed.

"Yeah"

"He was mad"

"Very"

"You're right Christina you did have a crazy childhood"


End file.
